darkhorizonv2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pridelanders
A group of lions who inhabit the Pridelands. Pridelanders are known for their light pelts, especially the royal family who- with a few notable exceptions- all commonly have golden fur. The Pridelanders are a peaceful pride and do not actively seek conflict with neighboring territories. However, they have suffered greatly from internal conflict in the past and could be said to be actively distrusting of other prides, particularly in light of recent events. Recent History After organizing the death of his brother and the exile of his nephew, Scar claimed the Pridelander throne for himself and immediately set about attempting to procure an heir to continue his legacy. For his first mate he selected Heshima, and together they birthed a litter consisting of Ari, Giza, Tasa, and Kifu. Unhappy with the three girls and scrawny boy, Scar tried again with a lioness named Kimbilia, who gave him a single daughter, Uma. However, Kimbilia later abandoned her little girl. Unsatisfied with the children he already had, Scar tried again with the lioness Zira, who produced another weak son, Nuka. Giza vanishes. Ari killed by attack from a water buffalo. Tasa exiled from Pridelands. Scar and Kata birth first litter, consisting of son Sibu. Simba returns from the Lowlands. Simba and Scar fight. Scar is betrayed by the hyena's and murdered. Simba learns of Scar's murder and so does the pride. Simba and mate Nala ascends to the throne. Simba and Nala birth first litter, consisting of son Kopa and daughter Kiara. Earthquake strikes Pridelands. Kopa is lost in the earthquake, presumed dead by most. Kiara becomes heir. Search parties are sent out for Kopa but return with nothing. Kovu, chosen heir of Scar, is sent to the Pridelands. Kovu is accepted into the pride. Sarafina and Miranu die from an attack by Sibu; attacker unknown to the pride. Current Pride Members Pridelanders Pride Laws * Anti-Poaching, First King of the Pridelands :Any hunting inside the lands must be done by the hunting party. Any killing for sport is strictly forbidden and can result in exile or even death. If a prey animal is killed without the hunting party's consent it must be eaten by the killer. Any animal that is found killed and not eaten will enact a full investigation of the entire pride. Cubs are to be taught from a young age that if they do end up hunting any prey they must eat it themselves and not let any go to waste. Any lion not apart of the Pridelands found hunting in the lands is to be brought before the king and queen for judgement. *'Royal Heir Eligibility', First King of the Pridelands :The first born child no matter it's gender will be the one to take their parents' place as king or queen. If something should happen to the first born then the second born shall take their place and so on and so forth. *'Hunting Near a Water Source', Mohatu :Especially when there is a drought going on, under no circumstances shall there be any hunting at a water source. The watering sources of the Pridelands are to be considered a safe haven to all who need it. Only if the prey animal is a considerable distance away from a water source can they be considered for hunting. However prey animals can be chased into safe zones if needed during hunting. *'Drinking Law', Mohatu :During a drought, the amount of water an animal can drink depends on its species. No one is to break this law and any who do shall be brought before the king. *'Royal Protocol and Debts', Mufasa :All debts must be repaid by the royal family, however it seems that exceptions can be made to this law. *'Penalty for Trespassing', Simba :Those who were loyal to Scar and Zira are banished to the Outlands. Any Outsider found within the borders of the Pridelands must pay with their lives. What they were doing in the lands does not affect the outcome as they shall be brought before the king anyways. Category:Prides